Entry Of Daya's Brother Amar with Full Surprises
by Dayamir
Summary: Two Cute, Lovable Brothers Daya and Amar re-unite after 10 years . Read the most lovely story about 2 lovable brothers


Today, 11-4-13 is Daya's 44th Birthday. And Daya was badly missing his brother Amar very much. In CID, only ACP sir, Abhijeet and Freddy knew that He has his own, young caring brother.

He had sent his brother to Pune Hostel for Higher Secondary Education studies in 2007, and is now completing his graduation .

He was getting ready, had his breakfast and left home. He reached bureau and today he thought to tell his juniors about his brother. He started the conversation with them :

"Guyz. Aaj main tum logo ek baat share karna chahta hun, jo sirf ACP sir, Abhijeet aur Freddy ko pata hai. Aaj ke 10 sal pehle mere saath mera ek chhota bhai bhi rehta tha, Amar. Wo ekdum masoom, hoshiyar aur bahadur tha. Bilkul meri tarah. Aaj bhi main Amar ko bahut miss karta hun. Aaj mera janamdin hai, aur har janamdin pe uski yaad aati hai. Pata hai uski khaas baat kya hai. Woh chahe kahi par bhi ho, kisi ko bhi apna dost bana leta hai. Ekdum dildar insaan hai woh. Wo sabka khyaal rakhta hai. Sabko hasata hai. Bahut pyaara ladka hai woh. Agar kisi ko khush karna ho to Amar se seekho... Aaj mera janamdin hai, Wo mujhe badhai dena kabhi bhulta nahi. Aaj mann karta hai ke kaash woh mere saath aaj hota". And tears came rolling out from his eyes. Everybody consoles Daya and said, "Amar zarur aayega sir".

Suddenly, A man, with silky hair, with a cute face, in a casual clothes entered the bureau. And guess what? He was Amar. He entered, with an extreme surprise and said, "Lagta hai koi mujhe yaad kar raha hai. Everybody was amazed lookin at Amar. Daya saw him and thought "Kaun hai yeh ? and walked towards him. Tears of happiness rolled down from his eyes. He whispered, "Amar!" and said to him, "Tum yahan! Badi lambi umar hai tumhari, main toh tumhe abhi abhi yaad kar rha tha" said in a cried voice. Then he holded him tight and said "bahut khushi hui tumhe dekhkar" And they hugged each other. Daya just got severely emotional and cried heavily, and he kissed him on his forehead with lots of love.

Amar wished Daya "A very happy birthday to you bhai. Yaar aap to ekdum hatthe Katthe ho gaye yaar. Pehle to aap ekdum duble duble se the. Daya said in a funny voice, "Amar, tu bhi kuch kam nahi hai, pehle tu bhi kitna dubla tha. Ab bahut mota ho gaya hai tu, lagta hai kuch zyada hi khana shuru kiya hai, :P". Amar said, "Aapka bhai jo hun".Both were talking with each other happily.

Then Daya introduced Amar to his new said, "Mere saathiyo, ye dekho, jiske baare mein main tum sab ko bata raha tha, yehi hai woh. Amar, Masoom, hoshiyar aur bahadur ladka. Amar smiled and waived them "Hi!" in a silent mood. Daya smiled and said, "Kya hua Amar? Amar said, "Bhaiya, main hamare best friend ko dhundh raha hun, Wo abhi tak aaye nahi kya. Daya wondered, "Kaun ? ... Ohh achcha Abhijeet!. Ha Amar wo aaj zara deri se aayega. Wo kya hai kisi Lootmar ke case ki tehkikat mein busy tha lagatar 3 dino se. Kal hi case pura hua. Soya nahi tha bichara 3 raaton se, to kal raat se ghar par hai. Amar said, "Awww". Daya asked him , "Tum batao tumhari padhai kaisi chal rahi said,"Ekdum badhiya bhai, Abhi to chaar saal bitaye maine. Ab bari hai aakhri saal ki. Bass aapki duaaoon ki zarurat hai. Daya smiled and said, "Amar, meri duaa hamesha se tumhare saath hai. Bass main to chahta hun ki tum aage badho aur achche aadmi bano.

Little tears came out from Amar's eyes. Amar said, "Bhaiii, mujhe aapki bahut yaad aati thi, Aaj aapse milkar aisa lagta hai ke kitne sadiyo baad aapse mila hun. Then he hugged him tight. Daya said him while hugging, "Ha Amar yaad to mujhe bhi aati thi teri. Maine koshish bhi ki ke main tumhe Pune Hostel milne aau. Par jab bhi sochta hun aane ki, tab hi koi na koi case aa jaata hai .. Isiliye mauka nahi mila. Khair! Ab tum aa gaye ho na. They smiled and laughed at each other.

Then Abhijeet and Pankaj entered bureau and suddenly he saw Daya with someone. He ask, "Sachin, kaun hai yeh ? Sachin said, Sir, aapne pehchana nahi, yeh Amar. Daya ka chhota bhai. Jo Daya sir ko har saal janamdin par call karta tha. Abhijeet got a quick surprise and said, "Ohhhh! Amar ha ha ha ... Arre ye to mera bhi bahut achcha dost hai. He called Amar. "Amar". Amar saw abhijeet and got very happy when he saw him.

Abhijeet said, "Amar yaar tum kitne bade ho gaye ho yaar, ekdum Daya ki tarah hattha kattha. Then both hugged each other. Then Pankaj came inside . Amar saw him and wondered, "Daya bhai, yee kaun hai ? Mujhe lagta hai maine iss pehle kahi dekha hai. Daya said, "Yeh hai hamara naya CID officer Pankaj a.k.a Junior Freddy. Amar said, "Pankaj." and thought for a while. Amar and Pankaj were looking at each other as like they were together several years ago. After sometime, both of them got extremely surprised and shouted Amar! Pankaj! .. and hugged like junglees . Everyone were amazed seeing them like this. They wondered and said, "Tum dono to aise mil rahe ho jaise langotiyan yaar ho.

Amar said, "Daya bhaiiiii, Ye pankaj mere saath hi to tha Pune Hostel mein VII se XII std. tak. Usne mujhe bataya tha ek baar ke "I'm extremely devoted to ACP sir and Daya sir. I'm a big fan of them. Main bhi unki tarah CID officer banna chahta hun. Pehle to main andar hi andar hass rha tha. Maine isse kaha ke ek to tu fatty hai. Aur CID officer banne k lie pehle police force join karna padhta hai, police force join karne k lie IAS ki study karni padhti hai. aur usme maximum se maximum kilometres bhagne ki training bhi li jaati hai. You should be capable to run. Mere daya bhai to itne tez bhagte hai ke khooni ko jab tak pakda nahi jaata, tab tak bhaagte hai". Itne spiritual hai woh

"Aaj mujhe yakeen nahi ho raha hai ke Pankaj, Ek CID officer hai . Aaj to main bahut bahut bahut khush hun sabse milkar.

And the full CID team got happy meeting Amar...

Daya took a 2-day holiday and spent happy moments with Amar .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

2 days later

Amar had packed the bags to leave for Pune. His college was starting on 14 April . Full CID team came to Daya's house to say a wellwished good-bye to Amar. Sachin, Purvi, Vineet and Shreya met Amar and said, "Bahut khushi hui amar hume tumse milkar. Fir kabhi aana Mumbai. Amar said, "Yes Sir, zarur. Freddy hugged him and said, "Khush raho. Amar said, "Ha sir, aap apni wife ka khyaal rakhna, :D. Everybody had a good laugh and Freddy said, "Daya sir, bachcha bada ho raha hai. Daya said, "Ha freddy dekh raha hun... :D"

Then ACP sir, Daya sir & Abhijeet sir left with Amar for station. Train ka time ho gaya tha. They reached station, but pata chala train aadha ghanta late hai. Daya felt happy and thought to spent the last thirty minutes. ACP sir, Daya, Abhijeet and Aamir thought to have snacks.. Sab log Khate khate gappe maar rahe the

.

.

.

.

25 minutes later

Daya said in a cried voice, "Amar, chalo ab 5 minute k baad tumhari train aayegi. ek jaadu ki jhappi dede yaara". Amar also pretended to vry and gave him a tight huggg... ACP sir and Abhijeet saw them and got got emotional. Abhijeet said, Sir, yeh bhai ka anokha rishta aajkal kaha dekhne ko milta hai. ACP sir, "ha abhijeet aise bhai to bahut kam hai iss duniya mein... Naseebwala hai Daya jise Amar jaisa bhai mila hai...

Train aa gayi ... Amar ne sab ko alvida kiya.. Daya ne kaha, "Apna khyaal rakhna .. Pahunch ke fone zarur karna. Tears were falling down from Daya's eyes. Amar saw him and said him "bye" .. Daya waived his hand ..

And the train left the station

...


End file.
